


Super Trouper

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fame, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Long-Distance Relationship, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets a stolen moment with her family while she's away on a music tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Trouper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.
> 
> AN: I recently saw Mamma Mia live, and while I have been writing, this piece helped me get out of a writing funk :) I hope you enjoy!

Regina grinned as a mess of unruly blonde hair filled her laptop screen. The small desk in the corner of her dressing room was not enough room for her laptop, but she refused to Skype while on her phone unless absolutely necessary. The screen just wasn't big enough. She adjusted the earbuds in her ear and increased the volume of her computer. The audio crackled before Emma's voice filtered through the speakers and drowned out the backstage crew working around her.

Regina had been on tour for the past six months, and to say she was homesick would be an understatement. She craved it with a burning desire, and if all she got were these few stolen moments over Skype then she'd take it. Just seeing Emma on screen made her heart flip and jump in yearning.

"Hey!" Emma grinned and waved to the camera. "How are you, beautiful?"

Regina's stunning features were obvious, if being named Hollywood's Most Beautiful Woman was any indication, but she didn't put much value into tabloids nor to anyone's lingering gaze. When it came to Emma, however, a blush always rushed to her cheeks and Regina felt like she was a schoolgirl shying away from her crush. "I miss you."

"We miss you too." Suddenly their son, eighteen months old and already in need of a hair cut. His hair was lighter when Regina kissed him goodbye at the airport six months ago with teary eyes and a refusal to let go. He seemed taller, no, he definitely was taller. Regina needed to go home right now and make her baby boy stop growing so fast. "Can you say 'hi' to Mommy? Hen, say 'hi' to Mommy!"

"Ha Mama!" Regina's eyes watered as Henry yammered. His attention was drawn elsewhere until they landed on the screen. Emma laughed, and judging by Henry's ducking head he had seen Regina on screen and reached for her. "Ha Mama!"

"Hello, my little prince," Regina beamed. "Mommy misses you too."

Henry laughed, and the soft, innocent squeal reminded Regina why she had written a song about that feeling. It was the best sound she had ever heard. Emma's melodic tone a close second.

"Let's show Mommy what new trick we learned, okay?"

"Trick? Emma, our son is not a dog."

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes in acknowledgement before adjusting Henry in her lap so he still faced the camera and Emma at the same time. "Speaking of dogs-"

"Absolutely not."

"When you come home, of course."

"I better not return to find a litter of puppies in our house."

"So just one puppy then." Emma winked before turning back to Henry. "Ready, kid. Show Mommy your beautiful eyes."

On demand Henry fluttered his eyelashes twice and grinned cheekily. Both mothers laughed ecstatically, and Regina couldn't help but ask for an encore. "Let me see again, Henry. Let me see your beautiful eyes."

Henry fluttered his eyelashes and grinned again, this time laughing with his mothers as they clapped and cheered his performance.

"Not a bad trick, huh. We gotta put his ridiculously long eyelashes to good use."

"He's just got great genes," Regina provided with a shrug.

Emma smiled thoughtfully, her eyes studying Regina's for a long moment before agreeing. "Yeah, he does."

"Ms. Mills, two minutes." Regina looked up to the PA who tapped his watch. She nearly glared at him, but her agent had reminded her she needed to be friendlier after that whole fiasco with country music star Zelena. It wasn't her fault the southern belle with a British accent was constantly placed in categories where Regina won the award.

Emma frowned for the both of them when Regina glanced back down to the screen. "Showtime?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat. We'll be here when you get back."

"That's soon," Regina reminded though that may have been for her own sanity than Emma's. "Just a couple more weeks and I'll be home again."

The blonde nodded. "Break a leg out there."

"Just for you."

"I'm serious," Emma chided. "Break a leg and come home."

"The press would just eat that up."

"Are you complaining? I could be your personal nurse," Emma suggested with a saucy wink, and Regina had to bite her lip just imagining Emma in such an outfit. Six months had really been too long since she had actually touched her wife.

Instead of inflating her ego, Regina cleared her throat and fixed her with a pointed stare. "Need I remind you our son is in your lap?"

Emma looked down at him and kissed his cheek. "Wanna help Momma find a nurse outfit for Mommy?"

"Emma!"

The blonde laughed, though not properly chastised, but Regina wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe she'd pick up the costume for them on her way back.

"One minute!"

They both smiled sadly knowing their time was up once more. The long distance calls and middle-in-the-night Skype sessions just weren't the same as being home with their family, eating dinners together every night and putting their son to sleep. Another wave of intense homesickness hit Regina, and for a second she almost wanted to call off her performance and book the next flight back to Maine.

Instead, she took a deep breath then smirked at Emma. "You're the clumsy one, dear. You'd be breaking your leg."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do." Regina smiled fondly and pressed her fingertips to the screen, caressing Emma's face praying not for the first time that it was her wife's skin and not the warmth of the laptop screen. "I love you two so much."

"We love you." Emma ducked her head by Henry's and held the boy's hand up in a wave. "Bye Mommy."

"Love you Mama!"

Regina waved and blew kisses at the camera, catching blown kisses and raspberries in return. "Bye my loves. I'll be home soon."

"Ms. Mills," the PA gently urged.

Tugging the earbuds from her ear, Regina did end up glaring at the interruptive PA. "It's Swan-Mills."

She stood, her long evening gown trailing behind her as she exited the dressing room. Another PA ahead handed her a bottle of water, and Regina took a swig before handing it back, loosening her vocal cords.

She could feel the presence of the crowd as she approached the stage entrance. They laughed at the host's joke that was probably at the expense of some artist or common internet garb. She breathed in then out then in again and repeated the cycle until her heart slowed to an even pace.

"Just finishing off her world tour and nominated tonight for two Grammy's, please welcome to the stage Regina!"

The crowd thundered in applause.

* * *

"There's Mommy, Henry!" Emma pointed to the TV as Regina gracefully glided on stage in a long deep purple evening gown, her hair pulled back into a chignon bun held by glittering bobby pins. The powdered glitter around her eyes made her look fairy-esque yet elegant all at the same time. Even though Emma had seen her minutes ago, she couldn't help but think  _damn_ , she's her wife.

Henry clapped excitedly and laughed before pulling the pacifier clipped onto his shirt into his mouth and crawling off of his mother's lap. He inched to the middle of the living room and planted himself in front of the TV staring awestruck at his other mother on the television.

"Mama," he said pointing up at the screen. "Momma tha Mama."

Suddenly the beginning bars of Regina's signature hit began to sound, and Emma grinned when Regina looked straight into the camera. A brown eye winked, and Emma knew that special wink was directed just for her. The blonde crawled to sit with their son as Regina sang passionately the song Emma wrote for her back when they were just juniors in college, with big dreams and high hopes. Emma may have been an amateur guitarist back then, but Regina's voice was getting her places.

And it most certainly did.

Emma scooped Henry into her lap and held him, swaying slightly and singing along.

"Mama." Henry reached up to the TV in a grabby motion.

"I know, kid. I miss her too." She kissed his head and sighed into his hair. "She'll be back in two weeks."


End file.
